


Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat - Wattpad

by dtcecil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Expect OC characters like mad. Expect other anime characters cameos, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtcecil/pseuds/dtcecil
Summary: "Somebody explain this to me," Levi demanded of the crowd just above a whisper which quieted and parted at his arrival where they'd gathered before Armin's cell. It's not that he was trying to sound menacing or intimidating, a whisper's the only sound pitch his brain would tolerate and not rattle to at the moment. But that didn't make his words sound any less threatening. It's not that he isn't infuriated by the scene before him. Let it not be mistaken that he is 'ok' with what was occurring under his watch and on the morning of a mission, at that. What military leader wouldn't be upset at this blatant disregard and disrespect? This unnecessary disturbance.Inside the cell was dark with no windows to break up the mirky shadows that lived down here. Only the bars serving as an entrance and exit granted access to scant threads of light from the torches in the narrow passway illuminating a few inches of the cot, though the interior cell walls seemed to drink the torchlight doing its best from its perch mere feet outside the cell bars. That didn't deny what the fuck was commanding Levi's attention like it was. Try as they might, the stones couldn't consume enough light to hide what was systematically enflaming his irritation to a simmer under his skin. "Somebody better have a damn good explanation for what I'm looking at,"
Relationships: Armin X OC, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> "Somebody explain this to me," Levi demanded of the crowd just above a whisper which quieted and parted at his arrival where they'd gathered before Armin's cell. It's not that he was trying to sound menacing or intimidating, a whisper's the only sound pitch his brain would tolerate and not rattle to at the moment. But that didn't make his words sound any less threatening. It's not that he isn't infuriated by the scene before him. Let it not be mistaken that he is 'ok' with what was occurring under his watch and on the morning of a mission, at that. What military leader wouldn't be upset at this blatant disregard and disrespect? This unnecessary disturbance.
> 
> Inside the cell was dark with no windows to break up the mirky shadows that lived down here. Only the bars serving as an entrance and exit granted access to scant threads of light from the torches in the narrow passway illuminating a few inches of the cot, though the interior cell walls seemed to drink the torchlight doing its best from its perch mere feet outside the cell bars. That didn't deny what the fuck was commanding Levi's attention like it was. Try as they might, the stones couldn't consume enough light to hide what was systematically enflaming his irritation to a simmer under his skin. "Somebody better have a damn good explanation for what I'm looking at,"

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c414562";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="localStorage";try{return(t=window.localStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t,e="testKey",r="sessionStorage";try{return(t=window.sessionStorage).setItem(e,"1"),t.removeItem(e),r in window&&window[r]}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var t;function n(t){this.callBack=t}null==window.MutationObserver&&(n.prototype.observe=function(t,n){return this.element=t,this.interval=setInterval((e=this,function(){var t;if((t=e.element.innerHTML)!==e.oldHtml)return e.oldHtml=t,e.callBack.apply(null)}),200);var e},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},t=n,window.MutationObserver=t)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.min.js?v=3f457ae"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 223317334,  
partid: 877303296,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Hidden Gems](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [#PrideatWattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/911163137)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat)   


  
  
  
  


#  Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan 

by theanimeloverxfiles   
  
  


######  [Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan](https://www.wattpad.com/story/223317334-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan)

Table of contents   


  * [ Armin's New Cat  ](https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat)
  * [ What Happened To Armin Yesterday  ](https://www.wattpad.com/880398577-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-what-happened-to)
  * [ CellMate  ](https://www.wattpad.com/891024689-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-cellmate)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

So this is my first anime mash-up and I'm very super excited to write it. I'm using the awesomeness that is Attack On Titans pre-Marley Arc as a base where this epic shiz go down then adding in some of my favorite anime people, their powers (where a...

[~~#~~ **animemashup**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/animemashup) [~~#~~ **arminxoc**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/arminxoc) [~~#~~ **attackontitans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/attackontitans) [~~#~~ **eren**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/eren) [~~#~~ **erenxmikasa**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/erenxmikasa) [~~#~~ **fighting**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fighting) [~~#~~ **loveadventure**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/loveadventure) [~~#~~ **lovetriangle**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lovetriangle) [~~#~~ **lévi**](/stories/l%C3%A9vi) [~~#~~ **possible**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/possible) [~~#~~ **strongsoldierlanguage**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/strongsoldierlanguage)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Armin's New Cat 

  
  
4  
  
  
0  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles)  
by [theanimeloverxfiles](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles)   


  
[ by **theanimeloverxfiles** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Anime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D223317334&caption=%3Cb%3EAnime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+must+from+their+respective+Anime+Universe.+So+it%27s+like+a+cake%21+Yummy%21+And++Armin+gets+a+cat+in+this+first+one.+A+black+cat.+It+might+be+someone+you+know.+%0ACan+you+tell+whose+powers+I%27m+using+or+which+characters+are+visiting+AOT+on+Paradis+Island+in+this+mashup%3F+let+me+know+in+the+comments.+%0ALove+y%27all&tags=animemashup%2Carminxoc%2Cattackontitans%2Ceren%2Cerenxmikasa%2Cfighting%2Cloveadventure%2Clovetriangle%2Clvi%2Cpossible%2Cstrongsoldierlanguage%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/223317334)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat&body=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Anime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D223317334&caption=%3Cb%3EAnime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+must+from+their+respective+Anime+Universe.+So+it%27s+like+a+cake%21+Yummy%21+And++Armin+gets+a+cat+in+this+first+one.+A+black+cat.+It+might+be+someone+you+know.+%0ACan+you+tell+whose+powers+I%27m+using+or+which+characters+are+visiting+AOT+on+Paradis+Island+in+this+mashup%3F+let+me+know+in+the+comments.+%0ALove+y%27all&tags=animemashup%2Carminxoc%2Cattackontitans%2Ceren%2Cerenxmikasa%2Cfighting%2Cloveadventure%2Clovetriangle%2Clvi%2Cpossible%2Cstrongsoldierlanguage%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/223317334)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat&body=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Levi's assessment of the situation took up residence on his face in the form of a scowl. This is not his preferred way to wake up. Cacophony before coffee rubs a guy the wrong way this early in the morning, you know, especially when he had been deep in his cups the night before that, he'd found that this was the only effective way sometimes to wrestle any sleep from his restless mind. Lately, since the battle to reclaim Wall Maria, he's had more of these mornings where he just needed a few more minutes to bask in the quiet of his liquor laced mind.
    
    
                              
    
    The problem with being humanity's strongest soldier, you don't get to cry like a bitch or like Eren and Armin - Eren more so in Levi's opinion or scream like a maniac at the sky in an open display of raw emotion to unburden your overflowing soul or like Jean and Hanji, even when life or fate or circumstances; whichever of them is to blame- let's not forget shitty timing-makes that hole in your chest that much wider, makes your shoulders strained that much more under the metaphorical pressure of grief and duties and everything else he carries around. He's tried not to think about Erwin, numbing his memory one fiery gulp after the other just like he has with the others whose lights have been extinguished unexpectedly but the man maintained his dominating presence even in death, refusing to be ignored or forgotten.
    
    
                              
    
    _Bastard!_
    
    
                              
    
    Levi's grip almost shattered the glass bottle, tiny fissures started appearing near the pads of his fingers accusatorily. He felt his teeth grit, lock in a moral combat power struggle; upper or lower which one will be pulverized first?
    
    
                              
    
    _Stop_ , he commanded himself, pinching the bridge of his nose, his brows furrowing deeply as he closed his eyes attempting to calm down. First deep breaths... second... third.
    
    
                              
    
    He puts the bottle down on the wooden floor with a soft thud, still holding its contents successfully despite his crushing efforts.
    
    
                              
    
    A brisk urgent pounding on his door a second later assisted with his alert state of mind and drilling daggers into his skull with each demanding knock, pulled him from staring into the abyss of guilt and grief his brain wanted to formulate in the quiet ruin of his already ruined morning. There was a hullabaloo ruckus outside the door comprising of rushing feet and the shouting mouths from his men, their general direction heading down to the cellars. The noise started with the pounding on his door then grew from there. Apparently, he was the first to be notified seconds before the news spread to the rest of the squadron.
    
    
                              
    
    "Captain Levi," The soldier's urgent voice sounded muffled through the wood barrier of his room, "we have a situation involving Officer Armin Arlert, Sir!"
    
    
                              
    
    Levi was already on his feet- still clad in his riding boots and military trousers from the night before- Yeah, it was that kind of night- by the time the soldier on the other side of the door could take another breath to stab his head with or use the bottom of his fist to rip him a new asshole via his hangover. He threw on his white long-sleeved shirt over his head, no time to tuck it in. With a fourth deep breath, he readied himself mentally for this shitty morning. He yanks the door opened, catching the soldier's hand coming down from its mid-air interrupted knock on wood. He passed the man-boy- a long-legged fresh-faced idiot who Levi had no intention of using his limited cognatic resources on to remember his name-quickly. Red-haired and freckled with deep green eyes like mid-summer leaves after a hard rain, the young man came to a respectful salute automatically at his presence which evaporated when Levi passed him almost at a jog. Sporting a worried expression, the boy prattled through his report as they made their way hurriedly down to the cellar where they were keeping Armin in locked down. Levi resisted the urge to throttle the boy or break his jaw to shut him up. After all, the soldier was only doing his duty in reporting to him and this young snot needed to know that he could come to his commanding officer without undue tension or expecting cruelty. Bullyism might be some officers' doctrine but Levi always saw men like those as weak little shits, ready to turn tail and run as soon as the pressure was really on.
    
    
                                          

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat/page/2)   


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/880398577-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-what-happened-to)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Anime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D223317334&caption=%3Cb%3EAnime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+must+from+their+respective+Anime+Universe.+So+it%27s+like+a+cake%21+Yummy%21+And++Armin+gets+a+cat+in+this+first+one.+A+black+cat.+It+might+be+someone+you+know.+%0ACan+you+tell+whose+powers+I%27m+using+or+which+characters+are+visiting+AOT+on+Paradis+Island+in+this+mashup%3F+let+me+know+in+the+comments.+%0ALove+y%27all&tags=animemashup%2Carminxoc%2Cattackontitans%2Ceren%2Cerenxmikasa%2Cfighting%2Cloveadventure%2Clovetriangle%2Clvi%2Cpossible%2Cstrongsoldierlanguage%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/223317334)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat&body=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat)



  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Sign inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad



window.prefetched = {"part.877303296.metadata":{"data":{"id":877303296,"title":"Armin's New Cat","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2020-05-13T03:47:53Z","length":16088,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":0,"voteCount":0,"readCount":4,"hasBannedHeader":false,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":3218,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-223317334-877303296-1f339f4d5?subject=gid&expiry=1591194403000&mac=PDoeullhDFpy%2BYiOP3x69CTRc5mClM6NOlAfV2vbqtI%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/877303296/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"223317334","title":"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"DT Cecil","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/theanimeloverxfiles.128.915381.jpg","username":"theanimeloverxfiles","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"So this is my first anime mash-up and I'm very super excited to write it. I'm using the awesomeness that is Attack On Titans pre-Marley Arc as a base where this epic shiz go down then adding in some of my favorite anime people, their powers (where applicable), and their personalities which is a must from their respective Anime Universe. So it's like a cake! Yummy! And Armin gets a cat in this first one. A black cat. It might be someone you know. \nCan you tell whose powers I'm using or which characters are visiting AOT on Paradis Island in this mashup? let me know in the comments. \nLove y'all","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg","cover_timestamp":null,"completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["animemashup","arminxoc","attackontitans","eren","erenxmikasa","fighting","loveadventure","lovetriangle","lévi","possible","strongsoldierlanguage"],"rating":4,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/223317334-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan","parts":[{"id":877303296,"title":"Armin's New Cat","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":880398577,"title":"What Happened To Armin Yesterday","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/880398577-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-what-happened-to","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":891024689,"title":"CellMate ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/891024689-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-cellmate","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"knownUnsafe":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat","description":"Read Armin's New Cat from the story Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan by theanimeloverxfiles (DT Cecil) with 4 reads. attackontitans, lovetriangle, strongsoldierlanguage. Levi's assessment of the situation took up residence on his face in the form of a scowl. This is not his preferred way to wake up. Cacophony before coffee rubs a guy the wrong way this early in the morning, you know, especially when he had been deep in his cups the night before that, he'd found that this was the only effective way sometimes to wrestle any sleep from his restless mind. Lately, since the battle to reclaim Wall Maria, he's had more of these mornings where he just needed a few more minutes to bask in the quiet of his liquor laced mind. The problem with being humanity's strongest soldier, you don't get to cry like a bitch or like Eren and Armin - Eren more so in Levi's opinion or scream like a maniac at the sky in an open display of raw emotion to unburden your overflowing soul or like Jean and Hanji, even when life or fate or circumstances; whichever of them is to blame- let's not forget shitty timing-makes that hole in your chest that much wider, makes your shoulders strained that much more under the metaphorical pressure of grief and duties and everything else he carries around. He's tried not to think about Erwin, numbing his memory one fiery gulp after the other just like he has with the others whose lights have been extinguished unexpectedly but the man maintained his dominating presence even in death, refusing to be ignored or forgotten.","keywords":"animemashup,arminxoc,attackontitans,eren,erenxmikasa,fighting,loveadventure,lovetriangle,lévi,possible,strongsoldierlanguage,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=223317334&v=0","title":"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/223317334/part/877303296","android":"wattpad://story/223317334/part/877303296"},"story":{"votes":0,"author":"DT Cecil","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"animemashup"},{"name":"arminxoc"},{"name":"attackontitans"},{"name":"eren"},{"name":"erenxmikasa"},{"name":"fighting"},{"name":"loveadventure"},{"name":"lovetriangle"},{"name":"lévi"},{"name":"possible"},{"name":"strongsoldierlanguage"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"DT Cecil\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"DT Cecil\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"DT Cecil\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/theanimeloverxfiles\"},\"dateModified\":\"2020-05-13T03:47:53Z\",\"description\":\"So this is my first anime mash-up and I'm very super excited to write it. I'm using the awesomeness that is Attack On Titans pre-Marley Arc as a base where this epic shiz go down then adding in some of my favorite anime people, their powers (where applicable), and their personalities which is a must from their respective Anime Universe. So it's like a cake! Yummy! And Armin gets a cat in this first one. A black cat. It might be someone you know. \\\nCan you tell whose powers I'm using or which characters are visiting AOT on Paradis Island in this mashup? let me know in the comments. \\\nLove y'all\",\"commentCount\":0,\"contentRating\":\"mature\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan. So this is my first anime mash-up and I'm very super excited to write it. I'm using the awesomeness that is Attack On Titans pre-Marley Arc as a base where this epic shiz go down then adding in some of my favorite anime people, their powers (where applicable), and their personalities which is a must from their respective Anime Universe. So it's like a cake! Yummy! And Armin gets a cat in this first one. A black cat. It might be someone you know. \\\nCan you tell whose powers I'm using or which characters are visiting AOT on Paradis Island in this mashup? let me know in the comments. \\\nLove y'all\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":4,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":false,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"17-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg\",\"name\":\"Armin's New Cat\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg\",\"name\":\"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/223317334-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/223317334-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","noIndex":false,"next":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":880398577,"title":"What Happened To Armin Yesterday","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/880398577-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-what-happened-to","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/877303296","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg","description":"So this is my first anime mash-up and I'm very super excited to write it. I'm using the awesomeness that is Attack On Titans pre-Marley Arc as a base where this epic shiz go down then adding in some of my favorite anime people, their powers (where applicable), and their personalities which is a must from their respective Anime Universe. So it's like a cake! Yummy! And Armin gets a cat in this first one. A black cat. It might be someone you know. \nCan you tell whose powers I'm using or which characters are visiting AOT on Paradis Island in this mashup? let me know in the comments. \nLove y'all","title":"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg","isWriterPreview":null,"storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Anime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+So+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+mus...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nSo this is my first anime mash-up and I'm very super excited to write it. I'm using the awesomeness that is Attack On Titans pre-Marley Arc as a base where this epic shiz go down then adding in some of my favorite anime people, their powers (where applicable), and their personalities which is a must from their respective Anime Universe. So it's like a cake! Yummy! And Armin gets a cat in this first one. A black cat. It might be someone you know. \nCan you tell whose powers I'm using or which characters are visiting AOT on Paradis Island in this mashup? let me know in the comments. \nLove y'all","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg&caption=%s&tags=animemashup%2Carminxoc%2Cattackontitans%2Ceren%2Cerenxmikasa%2Cfighting%2Cloveadventure%2Clovetriangle%2Clvi%2Cpossible%2Cstrongsoldierlanguage%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%27s-new-cat","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D223317334&caption=%3Cb%3EAnime+Mash-Up+-+Attack+On+Titan+-+Armin%27s+New+Cat%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASo+this+is+my+first+anime+mash-up+and+I%27m+very+super+excited+to+write+it.+I%27m+using+the+awesomeness+that+is+Attack+On+Titans+pre-Marley+Arc+as+a+base+where+this+epic+shiz+go+down+then+adding+in+some+of+my+favorite+anime+people%2C+their+powers+%28where+applicable%29%2C+and+their+personalities+which+is+a+must+from+their+respective+Anime+Universe.+So+it%27s+like+a+cake%21+Yummy%21+And++Armin+gets+a+cat+in+this+first+one.+A+black+cat.+It+might+be+someone+you+know.+%0ACan+you+tell+whose+powers+I%27m+using+or+which+characters+are+visiting+AOT+on+Paradis+Island+in+this+mashup%3F+let+me+know+in+the+comments.+%0ALove+y%27all&tags=animemashup%2Carminxoc%2Cattackontitans%2Ceren%2Cerenxmikasa%2Cfighting%2Cloveadventure%2Clovetriangle%2Clvi%2Cpossible%2Cstrongsoldierlanguage%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/223317334"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat&body=Anime%20Mash-Up%20-%20Attack%20On%20Titan%20-%20Armin%27s%20New%20Cat%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F877303296-anime-mash-up-attack-on-titan-armin%2527s-new-cat"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"1266db4ea0ac5070e88934b882a543c0\">Levi's assessment of the situation took up residence on his face in the form of a scowl. This is not his preferred way to wake up. Cacophony before coffee rubs a guy the wrong way this early in the morning, you know, especially when he had been deep in his cups the night before that, he'd found that this was the only effective way sometimes to wrestle any sleep from his restless mind. Lately, since the battle to reclaim Wall Maria, he's had more of these mornings where he just needed a few more minutes to bask in the quiet of his liquor laced mind.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"288de5a99d7bb1d053f5642ad7d0d55b\">The problem with being humanity's strongest soldier, you don't get to cry like a bitch or like Eren and Armin - Eren more so in Levi's opinion or scream like a maniac at the sky in an open display of raw emotion to unburden your overflowing soul or like Jean and Hanji, even when life or fate or circumstances; whichever of them is to blame- let's not forget shitty timing-makes that hole in your chest that much wider, makes your shoulders strained that much more under the metaphorical pressure of grief and duties and everything else he carries around. He's tried not to think about Erwin, numbing his memory one fiery gulp after the other just like he has with the others whose lights have been extinguished unexpectedly but the man maintained his dominating presence even in death, refusing to be ignored or forgotten.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8e8ab42eaebf53aa7d8872f869f8ce15\"><em>Bastard!</em></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"be3bcf645ab2ca0f783ea901e78f21fa\">Levi's grip almost shattered the glass bottle, tiny fissures started appearing near the pads of his fingers accusatorily. He felt his teeth grit, lock in a moral combat power struggle; upper or lower which one will be pulverized first?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"83fdeaa04c30448f63cd5d850b4476ff\"><em>Stop</em>, he commanded himself, pinching the bridge of his nose, his brows furrowing deeply as he closed his eyes attempting to calm down. First deep breaths... second... third.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7981d7b0554a6c19dc511cda043870c2\">He puts the bottle down on the wooden floor with a soft thud, still holding its contents successfully despite his crushing efforts.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"17224787af244143211274f226f083a2\">A brisk urgent pounding on his door a second later assisted with his alert state of mind and drilling daggers into his skull with each demanding knock, pulled him from staring into the abyss of guilt and grief his brain wanted to formulate in the quiet ruin of his already ruined morning. There was a hullabaloo ruckus outside the door comprising of rushing feet and the shouting mouths from his men, their general direction heading down to the cellars. The noise started with the pounding on his door then grew from there. Apparently, he was the first to be notified seconds before the news spread to the rest of the squadron.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1c989c809caf6d2df8c36a44e78447fa\">\"Captain Levi,\" The soldier's urgent voice sounded muffled through the wood barrier of his room, \"we have a situation involving Officer Armin Arlert, Sir!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"273be1218c65d7951756343c35def2d9\">Levi was already on his feet- still clad in his riding boots and military trousers from the night before- Yeah, it was that kind of night- by the time the soldier on the other side of the door could take another breath to stab his head with or use the bottom of his fist to rip him a new asshole via his hangover. He threw on his white long-sleeved shirt over his head, no time to tuck it in. With a fourth deep breath, he readied himself mentally for this shitty morning. He yanks the door opened, catching the soldier's hand coming down from its mid-air interrupted knock on wood. He passed the man-boy- a long-legged fresh-faced idiot who Levi had no intention of using his limited cognatic resources on to remember his name-quickly. Red-haired and freckled with deep green eyes like mid-summer leaves after a hard rain, the young man came to a respectful salute automatically at his presence which evaporated when Levi passed him almost at a jog. Sporting a worried expression, the boy prattled through his report as they made their way hurriedly down to the cellar where they were keeping Armin in locked down. Levi resisted the urge to throttle the boy or break his jaw to shut him up. After all, the soldier was only doing his duty in reporting to him and this young snot needed to know that he could come to his commanding officer without undue tension or expecting cruelty. Bullyism might be some officers' doctrine but Levi always saw men like those as weak little shits, ready to turn tail and run as soon as the pressure was really on.</p>","page":{"title":"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan - Armin's New Cat"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223317334-256-ke8f232.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Anime Mash-Up - Attack On Titan","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.canvaApiKey = 'gpJZaH8RjnukEBMR5tYrmnsY';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.userRegion = '';  
wattpad.currentYear = '2020';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"MOVE_UP_OUTSTREAM":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"ADS_PROMETHEUS_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"CAN_VIEW_CCPA":false,"PROFILE_QUESTS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"PAID_ROW_TAG_PAGES":true,"PAID_WRITER_INSIGHTS":true,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"STORY_PLANNER":true,"STORY_PLANNER_TRANSLATED":false,"STICKY_AD_ROLLOUT":false,"CD_METADATA_LIBRARY_BUTTON":false,"APP_DOWNLOAD_STICKY_BANNER_ENABLED":false,"IS_IN_LIVE_AD_DISABLED_GEO":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"WEB_COIN_PURCHASING":false,"TAXAMO_INSIGHTS_PURCHASING":false,"ADS_METRICS":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["daddy kink","daddys girl","ddlg","forced","kidnap","kidnapping","little girl","magcon","masterandslut","masterxslave","punishments","rape-fantasy","rough","sex-slave","sexslave","slave","slavery","slavexmaster","sold","stepdad","stepdaughter","sub","teacherxstudent","torture","virgin"],"message":["Consent in any relationship is important and the terms you are searching could contain triggering content where consent is not always clear. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe. %s%s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com/youth-portal/adult-content\" target=\"_blank\">Check out our Safety Portal</a> to learn more about consent and keeping yourself safe."]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210614,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_top_mweb":{"zone":210612,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":210613,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_top_mweb":{"zone":210611,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(n){"use strict";n.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new n.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],n.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,e=0;e<n.XMLHttpFactories.length;e++){try{t=n.XMLHttpFactories[e]()}catch(t){continue}break}return t},n.injectScript=function(t){var e=n.createXMLHTTPObject();if(e)try{e.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===e.readyState&&200===e.status){var t=n.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=e.responseText,n.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),e.open("GET",t,!1),e.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=1<c.length?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

moment.locale('en_US');

var parsedStore = {"userData":{"locale":"en_US"},"appData":{"translatedLangs":[{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en"},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}]},"deviceData":{"isMobile":false,"isDesktop":true},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","fetched":false},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"threads":{"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"threads":[],"filter":"","total":0,"offset":0},"conversation":{"isActive":false,"isLoading":true,"isLoadingMore":false,"isDeleting":false,"isPosting":false,"messages":[],"badges":[],"scrollToMessageId":-1,"total":0,"offset":0,"isBlockingCurrentUser":false,"isBlockedByCurrentUser":false},"paidMetadata":{"parts":{},"stories":{}},"modal":{"modalProps":null},"popover":{"popoverProps":{}},"contestForm":{"isLoading":true,"hasCheckedSubmission":false,"hasSubmitted":false,"hasAddedWattysTag":false,"cover":"","title":"","data":{"story_id":null,"contest_submission":{"contest":"","submitted_t":0,"language":"","award_category":"","subgenre":"","subgenre_secondary":"","sexual_content":"","is_exclusive":true,"target_audience":"","mature_themes":[],"opportunities":[],"authors_msg":"","plot_details":{"summary":"","logline":""}}}},"storyTags":{"tags":[]},"homeSections":{"sections":[],"sectionBounds":{}},"storyInsights":{},"profileData":{"mutedUsers":[],"hasLoaded":false},"toast":{"toastProps":null},"catalog":{"featuredList":[],"paidStoriesTags":[],"paidStoriesListByTag":{},"paidStoriesListOffset":0,"isLoadingPaidStories":false,"hasTagsLoaded":false},"quests":{"isLoading":true,"mapById":{},"mapByEmbeddedType":{}},"storyNotes":{"isLoading":true,"hasNotesBeenVisible":false,"data":{"id":null,"protagonist":{"name":null,"other_names":"","pronoun":null,"attributes":"","extrovert_introvert":null,"likeable":null,"focus_past_future":null,"thinking_feeling":null,"decisive_improvise":null,"laidback_serious":null,"personality_change":null},"protagonist_goal":{"description":"","physical_emotional":null,"type":null,"change_themselves_surroundings":null,"explore_emotions_world":null,"navigate_familiar_unfamiliar":null,"recall_past":null,"find_meaning":null,"take_keep":null,"outcome":"","succeed":null,"outcome_feeling":null},"opportunity":{"interested":null,"logline":"","story_progress":null,"types":null}}},"worksItemDetails":{"worksItemDetailsActiveTab":"toc"}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(t){"use strict";void 0===t.dependencyFailure||t.dependencyFailure?(t.onerror=null,t.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",t.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(t,e){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(e.url)){t.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");if(a&&t.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a),/\/v5\/home/.test(e.url)){var o=app.get("translatedLanguage");o&&t.setRequestHeader("X-Accept-Language",o.locale)}}}}),"ontouchstart"in t||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(t).on("keyup",function(t){27===t.which&&$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var t=$(this);t&&t.data("bs.modal")&&t.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&t.modal("hide")})}),t.wattpad.utils.bootstrapReactRoot(),t.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5a0835d","te");

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"You won’t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories aren’t available in your country yet.":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Load More Pages":[""],"Continue reading next part":[""],"Add":[""],"Where stories live. Discover now":[""],"Sign in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Browse":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Community":[""],"Forums":[""],"The Watty Awards":[""],"Search":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Write":[""],"Create a new story":[""],"My Stories":[""],"Writer Opportunities":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Try Premium":[""],"Footer Links":[""],"Paid Stories":[""],"Get the App":[""],"Writers":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Legal Footer Links":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

!function(){var d="hidden";function n(n){var e,i,t={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};"start"===(e=(n=n||window.event).type in t?"hidden"===t[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[d]?"stop":"start")&&(i={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0});window.te.push("event","app","session",null,e,i)}d in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(d="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(d="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(d="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[d]&&n({type:document[d]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4);  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 


End file.
